


I Got It Bad

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true source of her despair is that she loves him more than he will ever love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got It Bad

                “If you’re so desperate to get out, then go.”

                She wishes that it could be so easy, but she knows that he’ll never understand.

                He couldn’t possibly understand that to her, he is the world—to her, there is nothing if not him. As much as she wants to believe in leaving, believe in forgetting, she knows that she is doomed.

                It’s not that he doesn’t care for her. She knows, some part of her knows, that he cares.

                The true source of her despair is that she loves him more than he will ever love her. Both of them see it, although it goes unspoken. She doesn’t need to tell him, ‘I love you’ for him to know that she does. And he doesn’t need to say, ‘I don’t’ for her to see the truth.

                Also unspoken are his questions: why does she stay? why does he possess the heart of a woman he will never deserve? why can’t he throw himself into his feelings as she does?

                Perhaps she has the answers; perhaps she doesn’t.

                It doesn’t matter, though, because even if she tries to tell him, she knows that he’ll never understand.


End file.
